


Hidden

by Scythio



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Anti Faunus Racism, Faunus!Neptune, Fluff, Im not good at tagging, M/M, no like seriously, probs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythio/pseuds/Scythio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faunus!Neptune. Like seriously, he's an otter. Anyways, here are some drabbles about him coming out as a faunus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sun figures out that Neptune is a cute lil' otter.

Sun wasn't sure what first tipped him off. Was it how Neptune was never seen without a shirt? Or was it the weird chirps he tried to pass off as his voice breaking? Maybe how he smelled different than all the other humans Sun met. Anyways, Sun was determined to find out what was different about Neptune.

It was around dinnertime, and Sun was sparring with Neptune. Both of their Auras were at the edge of yellow, and one final hit would determine who would win. Neptune stood on one side, with his glaive, and Sun on the other, with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in staff form. Sun charged at Neptune, who stood his ground and prepared to take a swipe at Sun. Sun dipped and slid on his knees, swinging his staff and hitting the point where Neptune's tailbone and spine connected. Neptune immediately collapsed, groaning in pain, which was weird because Sun didn't hit too hard to cause him alot of pain.

"Holy shit! Neptune! I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" Sun immediately checked on his friend. He began to tug the crimson singlet when Neptune tensed even more and snapped "Sun! I'm fine, there's no need to worry. Just put my singlet back-" before groaning in pain as he tried to stand up. He quickly grabbed onto his glaive and leaned on it for support.

"Nep, you're not fine! You can't even stand by yourself! Now, if you let me take off your jacket-" Sun told him, but Neptune cut him off at the last part. "Shut up! I'm fine! There's no need to take off my singlet! Let's just get to the dorm!" That startled Sun. Neptune never yelled at him, or lost his cool. He was hiding something, and it was causing him pain. Sun was not letting him hide for much longer, he was going to find out what it was tonight.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked back to their dorm, with Sun supporting Neptune. Once they got there, Neptune rushed off to the bathroom, and locked the door. Sun wasn't bothered with this, he could pick it with ease. But he waited until he heard the shower going to make his move. He grabbed his tools and went to the door, knocking first.

"Neptune! Let me in! Something is clearly hurting you and you won't tell me! Please!" Sun pleaded.

"No! N-nothings wrong! Don't worry!" Neptune shouted back. Sun sighed, now he's going to find out with force. He shoved his tools in the lock, and picked it. He opened the door with a crack, and peeked through. He felt a twitch in his groin at the sight of his friend shirtless, but held back a gasp when he saw the bandages covering Neptune's lower half of his torso. He watched Neptune unwind the bandages. When he saw what the bandages were hiding,  _that_ was the last straw. He opened the door fully and walked in.

"Why? Why do you keep this hidden from  _me_?" Sun asked Neptune, pointing at the sleek brown tail. He was so mad that his  _best friend_ would keep this from him, despite knowing eachother ever since they shared a dorm at their combat school. Neptune's expression of fear faded as he fell to his knees, heavily sobbing.

"I-I'm s-sorry Sun. I-I was just so sc-scared, t-that what h-happened t-to my p-parents w-would happen to me i-if I ever st-stopped hiding. I w-was so a-afraid of being k-killed li-" Sun cut him off, and hugged him as tight as he could, with all his anger melted away when Neptune started crying. Neptune continued to sob in his shoulder, and Sun wanted to calm him down, but he only had one idea, but that was kind of intimate.

"Fuck it." He muttered. He took his hand, and gently glided it over Neptune's tail. The effect was almost instant. Neptune stopped crying as hard, and made a sort of rumbling noise that seemed to vibrate from his chest. Sun was confused at this at first, but then he realized what the noise was.

"Are you purring?" Sun chuckled a little after making this remark. His tough little nerd friend was purring!

"Maybe. Now shut up and keep petting my tail. It feels good." Neptune grumpily answered, apparently recovering from his panicked sobbing. Sun was ecstatic to hear Neptune in a better mood. But he was curious. Neptune mentioned something he never mentioned before.

"Hey Nep."

"Yeah Sun?"

"I hope this doesn't make you even more sad, but..."

"What is it Sun? Just tell me."

"What happened to your parents?"

Neptune sniffed and took a shaky breath. "The year before I attended combat school with you, my parents were walking around the city. They were caught in an Anti Faunus protest. The mob surrounded them, and started throwing rocks and beating them. They were _killed_ and no one did  _anything._ And so I started hiding in fear, living in an orphanage." Sun hugged him harder, feeling so sorry for what happened to Neptune. They stayed like that, once Sun reached over and turned the shower off, but after a few hours of hugging on the tiled floor, Neptune gathered the courage to tell something he wanted to Sun for a long time.

"Sun"

"Yeah Nep?"

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time but"

"But what?"

"I love you."

Sun was so startled by this, but then he realized something. He felt a bond to Neptune unlike anyone else shared with him. He passed this off as a strong friendship, but now he realized that it was actual love.

"I do too." He picked Neptune up, and crashed on his bed. Sun fell asleep first, Neptune being comforted in his arms. Neptune decided on something before he slept. He was going to take it slow, but he was going to stop hiding. First in front of his friends, then to the rest of the world. He wasn't scared anymore. He had Sun.


	2. Heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune gets overheated and Sun has to reveal his faunus heritage to Team RWBY for his safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All temperature will be Fahrenheit. Sorry, Non-Americans.

Sun was blazing hot, and couldn't imagine what Neptune was going through with all his layers. He had unbuttoned his singlet, and loosened his tie, but he was miserable looking. The pair was heading over to team RWBY's dorm, because their dorm's air conditioning broke. The weatherman on the news said that today was going to be unusually hot in Vale, breaching 100 degrees and even spiking to 113. They were just outside the door of RWBY's dorm room when he heard Neptune faintly say "I don't... feel... so... we-" before promptly passing out into Sun's

"Nep? Nep!" Sun's voice filled with concern. He grabbed the door knob to RWBY's dorm to find them all standing up with worried expressions on their faces.

"I-I don't know wh-what happened! He j-just passed out! I think h-he's overheated! Please!" He stuttered out, barely contained himself, keeping from breaking into tears.

"Right. Weiss, get some ice. Blake, Yang, get the fans and put them up to his face. Sun, you and I will take off his jacket and shirt." Ruby said calmly. Weiss dashed out of the room to the ice machine. Blake and Yang got to working, unplugging and moving the fans in the room. Everything was working smoothly, except Sun refused to let Ruby take off Neptune's dress shirt.

"R-Ruby, we c-can't do that! I c-can't tell you why! B-but we can't t-take off his shirt!" Sun stammered. Weiss came back with a bag of ice and rested it on Neptune's forehead.

"Sun! We need to take off his shirt! I don't care why we can't, but we need to help Nep!" Ruby nearly yelled at him, and then ripped off Neptune's shirt. They all widened their eyes and gasped when they saw the extensive amount of bandages that helped hide Neptune's tail.

"O-okay,"  _Deep breath_ "These bandages aren't covering any wounds, and I will t-take them off, but before I d-do so, I need you all to swear on everything you hold dear that you will  _not_ tell anyone about what you see." Sun whispered, loud enough for all of team RWBY to hear. He waited until they all promised until he unwrapped the bandages covering Neptune's lower torso. His short, brown, otter tail flopped down. Weiss gasped, Ruby seemed unaffected, Blake widened her eyes slightly, and Yang cupped her hand over her hand.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So... How long have you known he was a faunus..." Yang asked, slightly giggling. They were still staring at Neptune's tail, after 10 minutes of small talk and caring to Neptune, who was still unconscious.

"I've only known for two months, but I was the first one he told." Sun answered. He was intensly staring at Neptune, looking for any sign of recovery.

"Great! Now the boy I've been crushing on is apparently a faunus, and now my father will never accept him!" Weiss complained, receiving glares from the rest of her team.

"Weiss, he's literally unconscious, and all you do is complain about how your father won't like him." Yang retorted. Blake was still glaring at Weiss.

"And... Uh Weiss... He's actually interested i-" Sun stopped when he saw Neptune droopily open his eyes.

" **Nep! Oh thank Dust!** " Sun yelled. He was so excited that Neptune woke up, he lost all control and kissed him. They stayed connected for a few seconds, then broke apart, slightly gasping.

"Sun what happened? I just remember being sweltering hot, and - Did we just kiss in front of Ruby and her friends?  _SHIT SUN WHY DID YOU FUCKIN' SHOW MY TAIL TO THEM! THAT WAS OUR SECRET!"_ Neptune lectured Sun, who began to break down.

"I-I'm sorry Nep! I was scared, you were overheating and I needed to cool you down! I- made them promise a-and-" Sun started sobbing. Neptune lost his anger and his expression melted.

"I'm sorry Sun, I'm sorry." Neptune cooed into his ear.

Yang cleared her throat. "You guys know we are still here? I might need to take Weiss away, she looks like she could flatten the city. Also, Blake, I owe you 25 lien."

"You guys won't tell anyone about my tail?" Neptune queried towards the quartet of girls.

"Nope." Ruby exclaimed.

"Nah." Yang said plainly.

"Never." Blake remarked.

"I suppose..." Weiss trailed off irritably

"WEISS!" The other three retorted curtly

"Fine!"

_Ding!_

"The AC at our dorm is working again. Lets bind you up, but leave your coat and tie off." Sun started to work on the binding, then put on Neptune's shirt and helped him on his feet. They walked out of the dorm, and back to their room, promptly going to sleep, but cuddling for a few hours, whispering sweet nothings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing another chapter on Saturday.


	4. No more Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune finally makes it public.

"I don't know Sun, maybe I shouldn't go through with this." Neptune sounded quite nervous, having last minute doubts.

"Nep, no. We've been planning this for weeks, we can't back down now. We've got Rubes and her team aware about today, as well as JNPR. Not to mention I'll be at your side the whole day, and if anyone talks shit about you, I'll send their family a  _Sorry about your loss_ card." Sun reassured, extremely protective of his boyfriend. They were talking about Neptune going public with his faunus heritage, which they planned for today, so the RWBY, JNPR, and Sun can limit the bullying of Neptune.

-<0>-<0>-<0>-<0>-<0>-

Neptune chose to wear a different outfit than usual, as he was not binding his tail. He wore the usual dress shirt, with his gloves and shoes, but had skinny jeans and a navy blue waistcoat, accented with a ultramarine tie. He walked out of his room and heard a low whistle come from Sun.

"Wow. Some important occasion today or what?" He joked with a mischievous tone.

"Shut up Sun. I want to look nice for this, to show I'm not an animal." Neptune grumbled, easily justifying the getup. He went over to the mirror, to check his hair, which was perfect, and to see if his sleek tail had any ruffles, which there weren't.

"Ok, let's go to class."

-<I>-<I>-<I>-<I>-<I>-

As Neptune and Sun walked to class, they received alot of attention, primarily on his tail. Neptune caught glances, and heard whispers about how the  _cute guy was a faunus? Greeeaaat_ and  _Oh Dust. I thought he was really cool but he's actually an animal_. He gravitated towards Sun, who noticed his agitation due to the whispers and curled his tail around Neptune's wrist.

"Hey, Neptune, ignore all those racist assholes, and focus on the people saying positive stuff." Neptune shifted anxiously, with slumped shoulders and side eyed Sun.

"I know. I'm just afraid if anyone will say something to me directly, I'm not sure how I'd react." This caused Sun to stop, and grip the otter faunus.

"Listen, if anyone hurts you, we'll hurt them three times as much. Okay?"

"Okay..."

-<II>-<II>-<II>-<II>-<II>-

Their first classes went by without much trouble. Only a few people made direct remarks, but were quickly shut up by Sun's glare. Professor Oobleck made a remark on how Neptune finally chose to come out as a faunus, which surprised Neptune as he never told any of the Professors about it. The couple was in the mess hall, already with their lunch trays and walking towards RWBY and JNPR's table when Neptune felt a hard tug at his tail, causing him to stumble for a few seconds. His tail was yanked again, pulling him backwards, and the attacker's hand clenched on.

"Wow, this really is a  _real tail_. I wonder how much I could get if I sold this thing on a trophy stand? 100 Lien? 200?" Cardin Winchester's mocking voice rang in Neptune's ears. He turned his head and out of the corner of his eye, saw Cardin pull out his mace and raise it, preparing to strike Neptune's tail. He yelped and tried to pull away, but Cardin was stronger.

"Let's find out how much thi-" Cardin was interrupted by the sound of three weapons being drawn. Ember Celica, Myrtenaster, and Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang, to be precise. Yang had her gauntlets stopping the bully's explosive mace, Weiss had her blade at Cardin's other wrist, while Sun's gunchucks were pointed at Cardin's face and neck.

"Touch my boyfriend again, and six shots will be wasted on you." Sun certainly was terrifying, but Neptune was certainly grateful. He pulled his tail out of Cardin's slack grip, and the others withdrew their weapons. They walked back to their table and began eating.

"Wow, and I thought my team was protective." Was the comment Jaune provided. Sun rubbed Neptune's hair, who was startled because of his focus on the crab legs for his lunch, and let out a chirp, which made the entire table laugh. They ended the day with no other problems, and as Neptune was drifting to sleep, he was finally relieved.

Relieved that his secret was no more.

Relieved that he could accept himself. 

And relieved that no matter what happened, he would have his friends, and more importantly, Sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Sorry for the ending. Buuut I'm done here, and working on a new fic, coming out soon.


	6. Nightmare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune has nightmares, and Sun comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly early. Anyways, bloody and gory descriptions in this chapter.

Sun was wide awake, still shaken from the events that happened earlier that day. Neptune had overheated and passed out, forcing Sun to reveal his faunus heritage in front of Team RWBY. He was so worried about the blue haired boy, that here he was, at 3:00 AM, still panicking about anything else that could've gone wrong.

He was thinking if the RWBY girls would reject them and shove them away because of their kiss when he heard the oddest noise. It was short, and quiet, but high pitched. He wasn't sure what it was, then leaned over his bunk to check on Neptune. He was tossing and turning in his bed, and the noise happened again, clearly coming from Neptune. It was a whimper. Sun then thought,  _Oh shit. He's having a fucking nightmare! What do I do What do I do What do I do!_

The whimper came again, only louder. All care thrown to the wind, Sun jumped off his bunk and landed quietly. He turned around, and gently shook Neptune awake. Neptune turned around and saw him, lunging up into a hug, and pulled him into the bottom bunk, forcing Sun to cuddle. This was bad, really bad, so bad that Neptune was visibly shaking, but Sun wanted to know what happened in the nightmare.

"Nep, I understand if you don't want to talk, but can you tell me about your dream?" This caused Neptune to stop for a second, hesitating to speak.

"Ok-k. It was back in the alley where my parents were killed. The mob- They took me a-and nailed me to the wall. Th-then they t-took my mom a-and they... they tore off her ears... Her otter ears... Th-then they started stabbing her! Like she was a pincusion! N-next w-was my... my father. He-he had a tail like mine, and they covered it in gas, and burned it! Then, the fire spread to his body! I heard his screams... They sounded so real. Finally, it was- it was you! The mob had you all bound up, and they grabbed your tail... And-And they started chopping it! Inch, by inch, by inch... You were in so much pain. I- I can't remember anything- else!" Neptune finished, and opened the floodgates, sobbing harshly in Sun's shoulder, with it's owner running his hand through Neptune's hair, and hugging him close with his tail.

"Neptune. That will never happen. I will keep you safe, and you will keep me safe, okay?"


End file.
